Krul Tepes
thumb|left Uwaga! Artykuł zawiera spoilery, dotyczące fabuły serii! Czytasz z własnej woli. Krul Tepes 「クルル・ツェペシ, Kururu Tsepeshi」 Jest trzecią protoplastą wśród wampirów, potomkinią Pierwszego Protoplasty, a ponadto dawniej pełniła funkcję królowej wampirów w Japonii. Krul jest jedną z postaci, które w mandze i anime odgrywają ważną rolę dla fabuły, albowiem to właśnie ona przemieniła Mikaelę Hyakuy'ę i Mahiru Hīragi w wampiry. Starszym bratem Krul jest Asuramaru, zaś ona sama zasiada w Radzie Protoplastów, w której obejmuje najwyższą pozycję. __TOC__ Wygląd Wampirzyca wyglądem przypomina młodą dziewczynkę, wchodzącą w wiek nastoletni. Ponadto wśród innych wampirów uchodzi za niezwykle urodziwą kobietę. Włosy Krul są w kolorze blednącego różu — dwa pasma zostały spięte z tyłu w kucyki, co w połączeniu z ozdobą na głowie przypomina nietoperze skrzydła. Czarna opaska na jej głowie jest połączona z dwoma rogami, znajdującymi się przy skroni dziewczyny. Właśnie to daje efekt ozdób, mających nietoperzy kształt. Oczy Krul są duże, krwistoczerwone (w dzieciństwie, nim została przemieniona, miała brązowe tęczówki) i lekko skośne. Jak wszystkie inne wampiry ma także zaostrzone kły i długie, spiczaste uszy. Nosi krótką, czarną sukienkę w stylu frilly. Dół układa się w swobodnie opadające falbanki i jest częściowo przysłonięty białą, marszczoną warstwą materiału. Dekolt między piersiami dziewczyny ma kształt kropli — łączy się z dwoma cienkimi paskami, które przechodzą na krzyż przez jej ramiona i spinają się na szyi dziewczyny. Tył sukienki ma wcięcie na plecach, trzymane przez dwa szwy w okolicy talii. Od góry sukienki w dół przebiegają dwie różowe wstążki, zwieńczone nad białym marszczeniem kokardkami, zaś przód posiada po dwa rzędy pięciu złotych guzików. Szyję Krul przepasa różowy kołnierz, wyściełany od wewnątrz białą warstwą falban. Do różowej części tejże ozdoby przymocowana jest kokarda o tym samym kolorze, z luźno puszczonymi wstążkami, sięgającymi bioder. Na przedramionach nosi długie, bufiaste, zakrywające dłonie rękawiczki, zapewne pełniące funkcję rękawów. Dół rękawic jest szeroko rozkloszowany i posiada wszytą w wewnętrzną część białą falbanę. Mankiety zdobią złote guziki, zaś górę w okolicy ramion przyozdabia spiczasta koronka i długie wstęgi, układające się w niedbale związane kokardy. Nogi wampirzycy w większości są zakryte długimi butami, sięgającymi nad jej kolana. Początkowo były przewiązane, ale po stoczeniu walki z Feridem zyskały dwa przecięcia, tworzące trójkątną szczelinę. Podeszwa posiada złoty obcas i szpilki. Od czasu do czasu możemy zobaczyć, jak nosi długi płaszcz w czarnym kolorze, sięgający do jej kostek. Wewnętrzna poszewka ma różowy kolor, zupełnie jak kokardki w okolicy bioder i inne, poszczególne dodatki. Gdy pojawia się po raz pierwszy, ma na sobie czarną wojskową kurtkę, długą do łydek. Mankiety są nieproporcjonalnie duże (każdy posiada drobne nacięcie) i wykończone są frillami, a na ramionach widnieje kilka odznaczeń. W niektórych momentach możemy dostrzec jej pupila, nazwanego Arukanu. Stworzenie wyglądem przypomina nietoperza — na głowie ma kilka małych rogów, a tułów posiada nietoperze skrzydła. Arukanu jest cały czarny. Wyróżnia go to, że posiada tylko jedno, ogromne oko, umiejscowione na środku jego twarzy i malutkie stópki. Ogon pupila Krul jest dwa razy dłuższy od całego jego ciała i zwieńczony jest czarnym szpicem, powszechnie kojarzonym z miniaturowymi diabełkami. * Anime: w anime włosy Krul nie różniłyby się znacznie od tych w mandze, gdyby nie to, że niejednokrotnie na tyle jej głowy są upięte trzy kucyki, a nie dwa. Ponadto różowe zdobienia mają znacznie ciemniejszy kolor. Buty mają płaskie podeszwy na niewielkim obcasie, a nie szpilki. Osobowość Wampirzyca gardzi ludźmi w takim stopniu, jak inne wampiry. Uważa, że są warci tyle co bydło, czyli niewiele. Dla niej są tylko chciwymi i podłymi istotami, zdolnymi zrobić wszystko dla własnych korzyści i pobudek. Krul była bardzo wzburzona, gdy Ferid Bathory zabił niemalże wszystkie dzieci, które otoczyła opieką i ukryła w swoim mieście. Przeżyła tylko dwójka serafinów, lecz jeden zdołał uciec, a drugi był bliski śmierci. Uratowała rannego Mikę przed śmiercią, przemieniając go wbrew jego woli w wampira. Uczyniła to głównie ze względu na swoje prywatne interesy. Mikaela nie chciał pić krwi ludzi, kategorycznie tego odmawiał, więc wampirzyca poi go swoją krwią w zamian za to, że chłopiec staje się od niej zależy. Krul jest jedyną osobą, która traktuje blondyna z tak dużą dozą życzliwości. W wielu momentach obchodzi się z nim bardzo delikatnie, a nawet go przytula lub obdarza krótkim pocałunkiem. Wraz z tym, jak jej podopieczny dorastał, zaczęła wykazywać troskę o jego zbiegłego przyjaciela, Yuu Hyakuyę. Twierdzi, że Yuu jest dla niej tak ważny, jak Mika. Nie jest jednak pewne, czy wiąże się to z bliską więzią między nią a Miką, czy też planem użycia serafina do własnych celów. Wampirzyca ufa blondynowi i to właśnie jemu mówi o swoich planach oraz prawdziwych zamiarach. Prawdziwym celem Krul jest odnalezienie ukochanego brata, Ashery Tepes. Ashera został jej odebrany 1000 lat przed obecnymi wydarzeniami w mandze, z którymi się zetknęliśmy. Zrobi wszystko, aby tego dokonać. Jest skłonna do przemiany Mahiru Hīragi w wampira, byle tylko otrzymać informacje, które posiada dziewczyna. Jest to jej celem od czasu, w którym Ashera został przemieniony w demona, gdy władzę sprawował jeszcze Pierwszy Protoplasta. Krul wie o wielu tajemnicach, w tym posiada ogromną widzę o „serafinie końca”, ale nie dzieli się wszystkim z Radą Protoplastów, ze względu na ich przestępcze działania oraz swoje drobne występki. Jest chorobliwie dumna, podobnie jak większość wampirów. Władczyni Japonii musi być silna, by utrzymać swoją pozycję, a ona ma wiele powodów do bycia dumną ze swoich osiągnięć i tego, iż daje radę trwać na swoim stanowisku. Gdy Trzeci Protoplasta, Lest Karr, kwestionuje jej możliwości i prawo do sprawowania rządów w Japonii, bardzo szybko staje się zła i uznaje, że nigdy nie zawodzi. Krul posiada także ognisty temperament, dzięki czemu nie boi się przypomnieć Feridowi, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Ferid jednak wie, kiedy powinien odpuścić, aby wampirzyca nie zabiła go na miejscu. 'Historia' Przeszłość Krul w dużej mierze wciąż pozostaje dla nas tajemnicą. Wiadomo, że Pierwszy Protoplasta rozdzielił ją z jej ukochanym batem, Asherą Tepes, choć ona była temu przeciwna. W serii light novel szuka swojego starszego brata, tuż przed nadejściem Apokalipsy. Podczas poszukiwań spotyka Mahiru Hīragi, która informuje ją o nadchodzącej katastrofie i dzieli się z nią wiedzą, dotyczącą Serafina Końca. Krul podejmuje walkę wraz ze swoim wojskiem zaraz po tym, jak ludzie uwalniają śmiertelnego wirusa, stopniowo niszczącego populację w Japonii. Zbiera dzieci, znajdujące się w jednym z sierocińców Sekty Hyakuya, gdyż wie, że dwójka z nich jest Serafinami. Dzieci zostały umieszczone w Sanguinem, czyli mieście, w którym mieszkała i sprawowała nad nim władzę. 'Fabuła: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16' Tom 5 Krul więzi Mahiru w najgłębszej i najbardziej zapuszczonej części Sanguinem. Tam pyta skrępowaną dziewczynę, czy rozumie sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła. Wampiry podtrzymywały ją przy życiu, dając jej do picia wodę, gdy tylko zauważały, że ich więzień słabnie. Ówcześnie została przywiązana do filaru, przypominającego kształtem krzyż, by nie udało jej się zbiec. Dni mijały, a Krul raz za razem odwiedzała Mahiru, nie zważając na płynący czas. Zakładniczka ostatecznie wezwała demona swojej siostry (Shino’i Hīragi), Shikamę Dōji, by móc uwolnić się za pomocą kosy. Powiedziała wampirzycy, że zawsze ma wolną drogę i może odejść w każdej chwili, ale postanowiła odpowiedzieć szczerze na jej pytania. Mahiru spytała Krul, jaki obecnie mają na dzień, na co ona odpowiedziała jej, iż jest 2 grudnia. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, a różowowłosa pyta ją, z czego się tak cieszy. Mahiru mówi jej, że właśnie myśli o człowieku, którego darzy głębokim uczuciem. Krul nie może tego zrozumieć, dla niej takie emocje są niepojętne, więc uznaje rozmówczynię za osobę niespełna rozumu. Krul zapytała ją także, czy wie, gdzie znajduje się jej brat, Ashera Tepes. W odpowiedzi Mahiru zanuciła, że nadejdzie Apokalipsa, w której ludzkość popełni straszny błąd i na nowo będzie próbować zniszczyć świat. Poinformowała ją również o trąbie Apokalipsy, którą w święta sprowadzą zidiociali ludzie; przez tę jedną pomyłkę mieli łkać i kulić się ze strachu do końca swoich dni. Krul stwierdza, iż Mahiru jest taką idiotką, jak ludzie, o których wspomina. Dziewczyna tylko się uśmiecha. Tom 6 Na początku tego tomu Krul przemienia Mahiru Hīragi w wampira i każe jej wyruszyć w świat. Dwunastego grudnia nakazuje Lucalowi Weskerowi oraz innym wampirom zniszczyć wszelkie powiązania i układy z Bractwem Tysiąca Nocy. 'Fabuła: Panowanie Wampirów' Prolog Krul Tepes pojawia się już w pierwszym rozdziale mangi. Widzimy ją w 2012 roku; w czasie, gdy śmiertelny wirus zaczyna niszczyć dorosłą część populacji Tokio. Krul atakuje Tokio wraz ze swoją wampirzą armią na rozkaz Rady Protoplastów, gdyż celem jest pozbycie się wszystkich dzieci, posiadających gen serafina i należących do Sekty Hyakuya. Wampirzyca sprzeciwia się decyzji Rady i oszczędza dzieci, kłamiąc innym protoplastom, że wykonała misję. Finalnie zabiera dzieci do Kioto, pod którym mieści się trzeci kapitał — Sanguinem. Pozwala sierotom żyć w zamian za oddawanie swojej krwi, udało jej się uchronić od śmierci także dwójkę serafinów, Mikaelę i Yūichirō Hyakuy’ę. Dzieci próbują uciec z podziemnego miasta w 2016 roku, lecz próba kończy się śmiercią większości z nich. Ferid dał dzieciom wabik w postaci mapy, by myślały, iż mają szansę na ucieczkę. Zabił je, gdy były już blisko celu. Tylko jedno z nich zdołało uciec, szczęśliwcem był Yuu Hyakuya. Mikaela był bliski śmierci, gdyż Ferid Bathory mocno go poturbował, odrywając mu nawet jedną kończynę. Krul przybywa w ostatnim momencie i uniemożliwia innym wampirom dobicie chłopaka. Mówi, że dzieci należą do niej, więc żaden z nich nie miał prawa ich tknąć. Krul zanurzyła palec w krwi Miki, by po chwili domagać się wyjaśnień od Siódmego Protoplasty. Zauważa, że blondyn zdołał postrzelić Ferida w głowę, przez co wyśmiewa go i pyta, jakim cudem dziecko mogło okazać się dla niego jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem. Wampir odpowiada jej, że ingerowanie w klątwę serafinów jest sprzeczne z wampirzym prawem i kobieta może mieć przez to problemy w Radzie Protoplastów. Krul wyraźnie się zdenerwowała, gdyż oderwała rozmówcy rękę i powaliła go na ziemię, przypominając mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Zagroziła mu także oderwaniem głowy, naciskając butem odcinek między jego żuchwą a szyją. Mężczyzna przeprosza, a Krul okazuje mu miłosierdzie. Odsyła go, choć Ferid obiecuje, iż jeszcze wrócą do tej rozmowy. Wampirzyca oferuje Mice wieczne życie, lecz on odmawia. Mówi, że nie chce stać się wampirem i woli umrzeć jako człowiek. Ona jednak nie przyjęła jego odmowy. Przegryzła wargę chłopaka, nabierając krew w usta i pocałowała go, zmuszając do wypicia szkarłatnego płynu. Chłopak krzyczy w przerażeniu z bólu; jego ludzki żywot właśnie dobiegł końca, a rozpoczął się wampirzy. Później Mikaela dostaje nowe, czyste ubrania. Ręka blondyna jest w tym czasie już w pełni sprawna. Chłopak przesiaduje z Krul w jej kancelarii, gdzie wampirzyca zasiada na tronie. Ktoś przyprowadza przed ich oblicze nieprzytomne dziecko i rzuca je na podłogę. Mika cierpi przez swoje pragnienie; nie może swobodnie zaczerpnąć powietrza, zaczyna się pocić i doskwiera mu gorączka. Różowowłosa nakazuje mu wypić krew przyniesionego człowieka, by mógł się stać w pełni wampirem. Blondyn odmawia i mówi, że wcale nie chce być wampirem. Chciał umrzeć, a ona zabrała mu tę możliwość. Krul ostrzega go, że jego tego nie zrobi, to jego żądza krwi przejmie nad nim kontrolę, przez co stanie się bezmyślnym demonem, który będzie tylko czyhał na ofiary. On jednak i tym razem odmawia. Wampirzyca tworzy więc przecięcie na nadgarstku, by chłopak mógł ugasić pragnienie jej krwią; zapewnia go, iż nie należy do żadnego człowieka. Mika ostatecznie ulega, choć nie może się pogodzić z obecnym stanem rzeczy. Płacze, zaspokajając swój głód. Krul mówi mu, że teraz będzie wobec niej wierny i posłuszny jak pies, oraz że nigdy jej nie opuści. Przytula go, gdy puszcza jej nadgarstek. Kobieta uświadamia swojego podopiecznego, jak okrutni i niebezpieczni są ludzie. Wyjawia mu część tajemnicy, dotyczącej eksperymentów z Wirusem Apokalipsy, który miał zniszczyć świat. Powiedziała mu także o misji, mającej na celu uratowanie dzieci z Sekty Hyakuya. Nie przyznała jednak, że w rzeczywistości każde z nich miało zostać zabite w Tokio. Wraz z Feridem mówi mu, iż ludzie po raz kolejny chcą użyć Yuu do swoich brudnych celów. W tym czasie Mika zaczął być znany z bycia pupilem Krul. Niektóre wampiry podejrzewają, że ich władczyni może być z nim spokrewniona, ale większość nie ma odwagi, by mówić otwarcie o swoich przypuszczeniach. Tylko nieliczni znają prawdę. Second Shibuya High Arc W 2020r. Mika i Krul są ze sobą w bliskiej relacji. Gdy Mikaela przybywa do Sanguinem, by usłyszeć, jak Krul wypowiada wojnę ludziom, ona od razu go zauważa i postanawia zająć chłopaka konwersacją, zastępując poprzedniego rozmówcę. Wampirzyca ogłasza stan wojenny wobec Japońskiej Imperialnej Armii Demonów, aby ocalić świat. Mówi, że okrutni i chciwi ludzie popełniają coraz więcej zbrodni; zabijają wampiry, kradną im terytorium oraz praktykują zakazaną magię i eksperymentują z mocami, którymi nie powinni być zdolni dysponować. Shinjuku Arc Ferid dostaje rozkaz zaatakowania Shinjuku, a Mika otrzymuje zapas jej krwi na czas dziesięciu dni, by móc odszukać Yuu. Podczas bitwy ludzie eksperymentują na przyjacielu Mikaeli i postanawiają użyć go jako broni. Chłopak zamienia się przez nich w bezwzględną bestię, raniąc podczas walki Mikę. Blondyn nie mógł sam poradzić sobie z wyleczeniem obrażeń, przez co musiał poddać się zabiegowi detoksykacji. Po zabiegu i przyodzianiu nowego munduru, zostaje wezwany do Królewskiej Sali Audiencyjnej. Tam obiecuje Krul, że za wszelką cenę uratuje Yuu. Post-Shinjuku Arc Krul w 22 rozdziale bierze udział w posiedzeniu Rady Protoplastów. Ferid jako dowódca armii, atakującej Shinjuku, przyprowadza na to spotkanie także Mikaelę. Mężczyzna pokazuje im nagranie filmowe, w którym Yuu się przeobraża, a członkowie Rady szybko rozpoznają, że chłopak jest jednym z „serafinów końca”. Wampir potwierdza ich obawy. Czwarty Protoplasta mówi, iż coś takiego nie powinno mieć miejsca, gdyż Krul pokonała Sektę Hyakuya osiem lat temu i zabiła wszystkie ich twory. Ferid Bathory nie wtrąca się w dyskusję, udając nieświadomego całej tej sytuacji. Lest Karr grozi Krul i sądzi, że może ją za fiask misji spotkać kara, bo świadczy to o jej niekompetencji i złym zarządzaniu Japonią. Kobieta mówi o swej niezawodności. Nakazuje mu milczeć, a jeśli ma jakieś wątpliwości i chce dalej to kwestionować, to może z nią zawalczyć. On mówi, że dobrze rządzi mu się Japonią z obecnego miejsca. Krul nazywa go dzieckiem, lecz Karr sądzi, że jest od niej tylko o 200 lat młodszy, a przy tym silniejszy. Wampirzyca opowiada im o swoim nowym planie, który ma na celu zabicie żołnierzy JIAD, a protoplaści go zatwierdzają i są za przystąpieniem do jego wykonania. Pod koniec spotkania jeden z protoplastów pyta, kto stoi za Feridem, przez co Krul zaczyna się niepokoić i stresować. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że Mika jest jednym z jego sług; rzekomo ma być sługą tak dobrym, iż nie można sobie tego nawet wyobrazić. Protoplasta podnosi głos, mówiąc mężczyźnie, że w normalnych okolicznościach nie brałby nawet udziału w tym spotkaniu, więc teraz powinien siedzieć cicho, bo nikt nie prosił go o odpowiedź. Mika tym bardziej nie powinien uczestniczyć w rozmowie, ponieważ posiada rangę niższą od Ferida. Inny protoplasta uspokaja zdenerwowanego wampira i mówi, że Ferid zawsze był ekscentryczny. Krul po spotkaniu prosi platynowowłosego o powiedzenie, dlaczego odważył się wziąć na to spotkanie Mikę. Wampirzyca wykonuje zamach ręką, a od jego siły w podłodze pojawiają się szczeliny i pęknięcia. Gdy zaczyna grozić Feridowi śmiercią, ten chowa się za Mikaelą, aby go nie skrzywdziła. Mężczyzna uparcie mówi, że kobieta nie może obecnie go zabić, ponieważ po jego śmierci Rada może się dowidzieć, iż wtrącała się w sprawy związane z Serafinami. Krul obdarza go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, zaś wampir sądzi, że kobieta wygląda uroczo oraz sprawia, że serce szybciej bije mu w piersi. Ponadto nazywa ich partnerami w zbrodni, gdyż znajdują się w niezwykle kiepskiej sytuacji przez pozwolenie Yuu na ucieczkę. Podaje jej dłoń i żartobliwie prosi, żeby zostali przyjaciółmi, po czym klepie Mikę w tyłek i odchodzi. Na odchodne dodaje jeszcze, by następne spotkanie miało formę przyjacielskiego wypadu. Po tym zajściu Krul napełnia probówkę swoją krwią, by zapewnić Mice nowy zapas na czas misji. Chłopak, oszalały z pragnienia, atakuje ją, nim ta zdąży choćby odłożyć naczynie. Wgryza się w jej szyję, natychmiast zaczynając łapczywie pić krew. Probówka wypada z ręki Krul i rozbija się na podłodze, tracąc całą swoją zawartość. Blondyn nawet tego nie zauważa i zadowolony gasi swoje pragnienie, mając rumieńce na policzkach. Krul przytula go, mówiąc że Mika jest jak niesforne dziecko. Informuje go również o tym, iż jej krew wkrótce przestanie mu wystarczać i będzie musiał sięgnąć po tę ludzką. Gdy chłopak zaspokaja swój głód, zakłopotany odsuwa się od wampirzycy i przeprasza ją za swoje zachowanie, prosząc o większy zapas krwi. Wampirzyca jest nieco podirytowana tym, że właśnie zmarnowała jedną fiolkę i każe mu zdać raport z pobytu w Shinjuku, zaraz po powrocie. On jednak prosi ją o wytłumaczenie obrad rady. Mikaela Hyakuya pyta ją, dlaczego kazała sierotom żyć w tak dużym ryzyku. Wpierw kobieta mówi mu, iż nie musi o tym wiedzieć, lecz on nie odpuszcza i zaczyna się awanturować. Wampirzyca łapie go za dłoń, ściskając ją tak mocno, by chłopak był zmuszony przed nią upaść. Krul przypomina chłopakowi, że jest złożony z jej krwi, więc nie powinien się jej w żaden sposób sprzeciwiać. Pyta go, czy nadal rzeczywiście chce umrzeć i pozwolić ludziom eksperymentować na Yuu. Gdy już się uspokaja mówi mu o tym, jak on i Yuu są dla niej ważni. Nakazuje Mikaeli ufać jej bezgranicznie, gdyż to ona go ocaliła, zastąpiła mu rodziców i została jego właścicielką. Podkreśla, że zginąłby, gdyby nie interwencja w Tokio sprzed kilku lat. Chłopak jednak nalega i pyta ją, dlaczego jest tak ważny. Krul szepcze mu do ucha odpowiedź. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy już zaspokoił swoją potrzebę otrzymania kluczowych informacji. Zapytał ją, czy mówi poważnie, a ona uznała, iż jest to bardzo dobre pytanie, lecz teraz nie będzie na nie odpowiadać, ponieważ musi zająć się rozmieszczeniem armii. Nakazuje Mice nie zgubić się podczas wojny, ukryć się przed wampirami i odnaleźć Yuu. Blondyn odparł, że zrozumiał i wykona swoje zadanie. Nagoya Arc Krul nakazuje Mice ulokować się wraz z innymi wampirami w Nagoy’i oraz zebrać ocalałych ludzi, by przenieść ich do Kansai w formie prezentu. Przydziela zadanie również wampirom z Nagoy’i, którym każe przyłączyć się do armii i pomóc w zniszczeniu JIAD. Planuje także odwiedzić miasto osobiście. W rozdziale 35 udaje się z Feridem do Crowleya Eusforda. Mężczyzna droczy się z nią, nazywając ją „Drogą Krullie” i przypomina jej, że obszar, do którego się udają, jest już całkiem oblężony przez ludzką armię. Władczyni Sanguinem obdarza go jedynie chłodnym spojrzeniem. Po pojawieniu się Krul w rozdziale 38, widzimy ją stojącą przed związanym, klęczącym Gurenem Ichinose. Znienawidzony przez nią szlachcic powala mężczyznę, plując na niego oraz kopie go tak mocno, iż siła uderzenia odrzuca spętanego w powietrze. Wampirzyca wygląda na całkowicie niewzruszoną zajściem. Jej twarz nabiera zaskoczonego wyrazu, podczas gdy wokół Gurena znikąd pojawia się obłok dymu, przez który łańcuchy, krępujące mężczyznę, zostają zerwane. Ostrze jego oręża samo się porusza i zabija gnębiącego go szlachcica. Obserwuje go uważnie, gdy podnosi się z ziemi, całkowicie wolny. Obok fioletowookiego materializuje się widmo Mahiru Hīragi, lecz wampirzyca w pierwszej chwili nie może tego dostrzec. Krul wyśmiewa pewność przeciwnika, a ten od razu rusza do ataku. Mężczyzna mówi, że eksperyment dotyczący Serafina Końca odbędzie się na lotnisku w Nagoy'i i domaga się, aby mu towarzyszyła. Władczyni Sanguiem pyta go, czy jest wysłannikiem Mahiru Hiiragi. Gdy nie otrzymuje interesującej ją odpowiedzi, odpycha mężczyznę od siebie i ponawia pytanie, dotyczące Mahiru. On odpowiada jej, że kobieta nie żyje, gdyż nie zdołał ocalić jej przed śmiercią. Krul pyta czarnowłosego, kim tak właściwie jest, jednak w odzewie słyszy tylko śmiech. Władczyni Sanguinem ignoruje tę żałosną reakcję i oświadcza, że nie na taki układ z dziewczyną się zgodziła. Krul ujawnia również, że zadbała przed Apokalipsą, aby Mahiru nic się nie stało, a skoro ona nie żyje, to nie jest w stanie mu pomóc. Guren próbuje kpić z niej tak długo, by się zdenerwowała i uległa, lecz ona pozostaje nieugięta. Czarnowłosy wytyka jej perfidną zdradę wampirów; sądzi, że powinna teraz stanąć po jego stronie i osobiście sprawdzić, czy eksperyment z „Serafinem Końca” zakończy się sukcesem. Kobieta kopnęła go w geście ukazania swej frustracji. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, by podsycić jej gniew i zmusić ją do tego ponownie. Następnie Krul krzyczy, iż człowiek przemówił i informuje swoich popleczników, że źli ludzie zgromadzili się na lotnisku w Nagoy'i. Nakazuje szybko wyruszyć tam wampirom. Po konfrontacji na polu bitwy z Yuu, traci nad nim kontrolę. Każe Mice przywrócić chłopaka do porządku i z nim uciec. Crowley Eusford próbuje zaatakować ją od tyłu, jednak ta spokojnie unika jego ciosów. Ferid Bathory okazuje się na tyle arogancki, aby stwierdzić, że szyja Krul wygląda bardzo kusząco; wgryzł się, nim wampirzyca zdołała go odepchnąć. Kobieta próbuje zawrzeć z nim umowę, opowiadając mu o swoich planach, lecz on nie przystaje na jej propozycję. Krzyczy na Mikę, iż powinien uciekać, nim traci przytomność przez utratę krwi. Ferid pokazuje wszystkim zebranym nieprzytomną Krul oraz mówi, jakoby kobieta dopuściła się zdrady, wstępując w konszachty z ludźmi i biorąc udział w eksperymentach z „Serafinem Końca”. Ostatecznie zostaje jej odebrany status Królowej Japonii. Post-Nagoya Arc Ferid zwołał spotkanie Rady Protoplastów, by pokazać im zdobyte nagrania, dotyczące zdrady Krul. Gdy film się rozpoczyna, obraz pokazuje nieprzytomną, pobitą i przywiązaną do tronu byłą królową Japonii. Siódmy Protoplasta opowiada o konszachtach Krul z ludźmi. Mówi im, iż była wmieszana w eksperymenty z „Serafinem Końca”. Sądzi również, że nielegalne działania ludzi zakończyły się sukcesem. Ferid wmawia Radzie, jakoby wraz ze swoim "wiernym sojusznikiem", Crowleyem Eusfordem, dołożył wszelkich starań, a nawet był gotów targnąć się na własne życie, aby złapać zdrajczynię. Osaka Arc Krul pojawia się ponownie w rozdziale 49, gdzie budzi się w posiadłości Ferida, znajdującej się w Osace. Jest przykuta do ściany w czasie, w którym jej głód daje o sobie znać. Mamrocze imię Ferida, lecz gdy ten się nie zjawia, zaczyna krzyczeć. Wykrzykuje, iż jeśli od samego początku planował ją zabić, to może zrobić to już teraz. Pragnienie sprawia jej niewyobrażalny ból, a ona wysuwa język, by posilić się choć kilkoma kroplami krwi, kapiącymi tuż przed nią. Sama nie wierzy, że coś takiego robi. Saitō materializuje się przed wampirzycą i wytyka jej, jak żałosna się stała. Krul na początku w ogóle go nie rozpoznaje, lecz mężczyzna mówi, iż powinna pamiętać jego osobę z dzieciństwa. Rozpoznaje Saitō jako tego, który „zawsze stał w cieniu Pierwszego Protoplasty”. W retrospekcji sprzed 1000 lat możemy zobaczyć moment, w którym Ashera Tepes, starszy brat byłej władczyni Sanguinem, trzyma się Pierwszego Protoplasty. Ona z kolei mówi wampirowi, że bardzo się zmienił na przestrzeni lat. Saitō wyjawia jej, iż działo się to w czasie, w jakim przestał służyć Pierwszemu Protoplaście i zmienił nazwisko na obecne, gdyż brzmiało bardziej japońsko. Spytała go również, czy to on nakłonił Ferida, by ją schwytał. Mężczyzna zaprzecza oraz odpowiada, że nie powinna go do niego porównywać, ponieważ wiele ich różni; sądzi również, iż Siódmy Protoplasta musiał się bardzo napracować, aby móc ją pojmać. Saitō spogląda na kończyny zwisające z dachu pomieszczenia; jego zdaniem Ferid już przy pierwszym ich spotkaniu wydawał się nieco… ekscentryczny. Zła Krul pyta go, co zamierza zrobić i jakie ma wobec niej plany. Ten zapewnia ją, że nie współdziała z platynowłosym, bo już dawno temu przestał spełniać jego oczekiwania. Następnie stwierdza, jakoby cała ta sytuacja przypomina mu wydarzenia związane z Pierwszym Protoplastą; albowiem mężczyzna interesował się tylko Asherą i odrzucał resztę wampirów. W kolejnej wstawce z retrospekcji widzimy, jak Krul błaga stworzyciela o to, by zostawił u jej boku brata. Ashera stwierdza jednak, że zgadza się na przemianę w demona dla dobra ich wspólnej przyszłości. Wampirzyca pyta Saitō o jego stosunki z dawnym Pierwszym, chce wiedzieć, czy on także nim gardzi, zupełnie jak inne wampiry. On odpowiada jej, iż jest to bardzo dobre pytanie. Ma na uwadze również to, że wampiry przechodzą przez swego rodzaju „buntowniczą fazę”. Mężczyzna chciałby wiedzieć, co takiego zamierza Ferid, a Krul nazywa to szantażem. Saitō mówi o przybyciu floty statków z Rosji, w jakich ma przybyć Urd Geales i kilka innych szlachciców. Urd Geales i Lest Karr przybywają na miejsce, po czym staczają walkę z Saitō, któremu udaje się uciec. Wspólnie pojmują Krul i Ferida, a następnie wracają w szeregi swojej armii. Jako karę za pozwolenie ludziom na kontrolę Sanguinem, Urd skazuje ich na dziesięć dni tortur naświetlania w słońcu. Ky Luc odbiera więźniom opaski z krucyfiksami, chroniące przed promieniami UV, a skazańcy pokrywają się płomieniami, krzycząc. Gdy Shinoa wraz z drużyną obmyślają plan, mający na celu uratować Ferida, mężczyzna płonie wraz z byłą królową Japonii na krzyżu. Luc obserwował całe to zajście z uśmiechem na ustach. 'Moce i zdolności' Wrodzone predyspozycje Krul jako wampir jest nieśmiertelna, ma ogromną siłę, przewyższającą wielokrotnie ludzi, oraz posiada zdolność regeneracji ran. Ponadto jest silniejsza od innych wampirów, będącymi Protoplastami niższej rangi. Możemy się o tym przekonać, gdy stacza walkę z Feridem i, co oczywiste, wygrywa ją. Przypuszcza się jednak, że Lest Karr, młodszy Trzeci Protoplasta, jest od niej silniejszy (należy napomnieć, iż nie zostało to jeszcze potwierdzone).Jednym zamachem ręki może zniszczyć cały pokój. Będąc szlachcicem ma także możliwość oraz pozwolenie na przemianę człowieka w wampira. Ciekawostki * Jej nazwisko pochodzi od Vlada Ţepeşa, znanego powszechnie jako Wład Palownik. Wład Palownik był postacią, którą inspirowano się przy tworzeniu Hrabiego Draculi. * Mika jest znany z bycia jej ulubionym wampirem w Sanguinem. * Drugi opening anime prezentuje nam Krul, jedzącą jabłko, choć w samej serii było powiedziane, że wampiry mogą żywić się tylko krwią. Najprawdopodobniej jest to nawiązanie do Drzewa Wiedzy z biblijnej opowieści o Adamie i Ewie. * Aoi Yūki, seiyuu Krul, podkładała także głos pod postać Miny Tepes w Dance in the Vampire Bund. Obydwie bohaterki są do siebie podobne pod wieloma względami: ** Obie były władczyniami wampirów. ** Mają takie same nazwiska. ** Krul i Mina wyglądają jak dziewczynki wchodzące w wiek nastoletni. ** Każda z nich faworyzuje starszego od siebie chłopca. * W rankingu popularności Krul zdobyła szóste miejsce, uzyskując wynik 1,275 punktów. * Do tej pory jest jedyną kobietą, zasiadającą w Radzie Protoplastów. 'Cytaty: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16' Tom 5 * „Powinnaś być choć trochę zaniepokojona. Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdujesz, człowieku?” – Krul zwraca się do Mahiru Hiiragi; Rozdział 5 * „Wiesz, gdzie znajduje się jeden z członków mojej rodziny… Ashera Tepes?” – Krul pyta Mahiru Hiiragi o swojego brata; Rozdział 5 'Cytaty: Panowanie Wampirów' * „Za co te podziękowania? Widzę, że z twojej twarzy nie znikł ten obrzydliwie głupawy uśmiech.” – Krul do Ferida Bathory’ego; „Wampir Mikaela”, Rozdział 5 * „Ha. Miłość? Jedyną rzeczą, w jakiej się kochasz, jest moja moc.” – Krul do Ferida Bathory’ego; „Wampir Mikaela”, Rozdział 5 * „Jesteś Siódmym Protoplastą, a zwykły człowiek zdołał cię postrzelić. Nawet sobie nie żartuj. Kto byłby w stanie w to uwierzyć?” – Krul drwi z Ferida Bathory’ego; „Wampir Mikaela”, Rozdział 5 * „Celowo pozwoliłeś im uciec. To były moje Serafiny. Tymczasem jeden się wydostał… a drugi umiera.” – Krul ma wyrzuty w stosunku do Ferida Bathory’ego; „Wampir Mikaela”, Rozdział 5 * „Ha ha. Widzę, że nie chcesz żyć, lecz ja nie daję ci innego wyboru. Wypij moją krew… i odrzuć człowieczeństwo.” – Krul zamierza przemienić Mikę Hyakuy’ę w wampira; „Wampir Mikaela”, Rozdział 5 * „Mimo wszystko postanowiliśmy, iż zniszczymy Japońską Imperialną Armię Demonów. Oto wojna, którą wypowiadamy, by zachować stabilność naszego świata. By go ochronić, musimy wytępić wszystkich chciwych ludzi!” – Krul przemawia do zebranych wampirów; „Wampir Mikaela”, Rozdział 5 * „Mika, wypij krew tego człowieka. Wtedy ostatnia część twojego biologicznego, śmiertelnego układu umrze. Dzięki temu zdobędziesz wieczną młodość i siłę, która przewyższa każdą ludzką jednostkę. Zostaniesz prawdziwym wampirem. Staniesz się jednym z nas.” – Krul namawia Mikę Hyakuy’ę do pełnej przemiany; „Królewska Umowa”, Rozdział 11 * „Ahaha. Tak chcesz to rozegrać? Ale nie możesz się oprzeć. Musisz tak bardzo cierpieć, tak bardzo pragnąć ugasić swoje pragnienie, że ledwo możesz to wytrzymać. Nie walcz z tym, niech twoja żądza przejmie nad tobą kontrolę.” – Krul próbuje zmusić Mikę Hyakuy’ę do wypicia krwi; „Królewska Umowa”, Rozdział 11 * „W takim razie… Możesz napić się mojej krwi, nie jest ludzka. Haha… tak, pij ją. Teraz już nigdy nie będziesz mógł ode mnie odejść. Będziesz moim psem po kres czasu, Mikaelo.” – Krul pozwala Mice zaspokoić pragnienie swoją krwią; „Królewska Umowa”, Rozdział 11 * „Ahh… Widzę, że jesteś spragniony. Do licha, zachowujesz się jak niesforne dziecko, czyż nie?” – Krul zwraca się do Miki, gdy ten ją atakuje; „Tabu Krul”, Rozdział 22 * „Osiem lat temu pozbyłam się działalności Sekty Hyakuya, a ostatnie dziecko, które nosiło „gen serafina”, zabiłam własnymi rękoma.” – Krul zwraca się do Rady Protoplastów; „Tabu Krul”, Rozdział 22 * „Nie zawodzę. Nigdy.” – Krul zwraca się do Rady Protoplastów; „Tabu Krul”, Rozdział 22 * „No więc? Jesteś w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, żeby mi się przeciwstawić? Mogę łatwo zakończyć życie tak nieważne, jak twoje. Twoje istnienie jest zależne od mojej krwi. Jak możesz mi się sprzeciwiać? Chcesz powiedzieć, że wolisz umrzeć, niż mi służyć]? Wiesz co się dzieje z Yu, który teraz jest wykorzystywany przez niegodziwych ludzi? Porzucisz go? Kraje, które eksperymentowały nad Serafinem Końca to jedno... ale ludzka obrzydliwość nie jest ograniczona do jednej grupy lub zorganizowania. Zrezygnujesz z Yu, zostawiając jego los przeznaczeniu?" – Krul zwraca się do Miki; „Tabu Krul”, Rozdział 22 * „Cóż za wyrachowanie. Nie mówiłam ci już wcześniej, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać? Poza tym, nie jestem aż taka straszna. Lubię was obu, ciebie, oraz twojego przyjaciela, Yu. Spróbuj w to w końcu uwierzyć. Jeśli nie ja, to obaj zginęlibyście w sierocińcu już lata temu. Jestem twoim wybawcą, twoją rodziną, twoim właścicielem. Jeśli naprawdę aż tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to dobrze, powiem ci, dlaczego ocaliłam wasze życia. I dlaczego potrzebuję "Serafina Końca"… - Krul do Miki, kiedy ten mówi, że chce się od niej uniezależnić; „Tabu Krul”, Rozdział 22 * „To bardzo dobre pytanie. No cóż, gdy już zaspokoję głód mojego dziecka, to zapewne zajmę się omawianiem nowych rozkazów dla rady. Oto nadszedł czas, byśmy wykorzystali całą prawdziwą siłę naszej armii i pozbyli się wszystkich ludzi w Japonii. Gdy rozpocznie się wojna pomiędzy wampirami a ludźmi, ty, Mika, ukryjesz się w tłumie i spróbujesz odnaleźć Yuu… członka swojej rodziny. Wszystko jasne?” – Krul zwraca się do Miki; „Tabu Krul”, Rozdział 22 * „Czyżbyś naprawdę myślał, że pokaz twej mocy wystarczy, aby mi zaimponować?” – Krul zwraca się do Gurena Ichinose, gdy mężczyzna zabija swojego interrogatora; „Przebudzenie Namanari”, Rozdział 38 * „Ach… Zdaje mi się, że jesteś posłannikiem Mahiru Hiragi, czy nie tak?” – Krul zauważa powiązanie Gurena z Mahiru; „Przebudzenie Namanari”, Rozdział 38 * „Odpowiedz mi, człowieku. Jesteś poplecznikiem Mahiru Hiiragi?” – Krul po raz kolejny domaga się odpowiedzi od Gurena; „Początek planu”, Rozdział 39 * „Osiem lat temu, tuż przed nadejściem katastrofy, targowałam się z Mahiru Hiiragi. Przykro mi, lecz jeśli nie jesteś nią, to nie mogę ci pomóc.” – Krul kontynuuje rozmowę z Gurenem Ichinose; „Początek Planu”, Rozdział 39 * „Mika, udało ci się odnaleźć Yuu? … Widzę, że jest ranny, lecz będzie zdrowy, gdy wypije moją krew. Przybądź, nadszedł czas.” – Krul rozmawia z Miką; „Trąba Apokalipsy”, Rozdział 40 * „Mika! Nie pozwól ludziom odebrać nam Yuu! Zabierz go, aby nasza trójka mogła odejść!” – Krul krzyczy do Miki podczas walki; „Miłosna Arogancja”, Rozdział 41 * „Jesteś za wolny, Crowley’u Eusfordzie.” – Mika zwraca się do Crowley’a, gdy próbuje ją zajść od tyłu; „Miłosna Arogancja”, Rozdział 41 * „Gah…! Ngh… C-czekaj, Feridzie Batory…! P-powiedz mi tylko, czego chcesz… ja…” – Krul prosi Ferida o łaskę, podczas gdy on gryzie ją z zaskoczenia; „Miłosna Arogancja”, Rozdział 40 * „Nie!!! Proszę, nie odbieraj mi brata!!! – Notatka w pamiętniku sprzed 1000 lat, należąca do Pierwszego Protoplasty; „Pamięć Protoplastów”, Rozdział 49 * „Myślisz to samo o Pierwszym Protoplaście? To on zmienił nas w łaknące krwi, nieśmiertelne potwory. Wszyscy w pewnym sensie gardzimy nim równie mocno.” – Urywek rozmowy z Saitō; Pamięć Protoplastów”, Rozdział 49 Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Kobieca postać Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Protoplaści Kategoria:Trzecia Protoplasta Kategoria:Frakcja Krul Tepes Kategoria:Władczyni Kategoria:Dawniej człowiek